


Overnight Sensation

by sockswithtoomanyholes



Category: King Of Prism, プリティーリズム | Pretty Rhythm
Genre: Anal Fingering, Crack, Exhibitionism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, unauthorized usage of pen lights, unauthorized usage of prism jumps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sockswithtoomanyholes/pseuds/sockswithtoomanyholes
Summary: Yuu pulls a late night working on his next prism show, but faces a hard time figuring out the choreography. Kouji steps in to provide some assistance.
Collections: Wrecks of Ships





	Overnight Sensation

It was a quiet night at the Edel Rose Academy. Everyone was tucked in and sound asleep in their beds… everyone except for one Suzuno Yuu who was still at the practice rink ironing out his choreography. Well, more like trying to string together _any_ semblance of a routine. As much as he hated to admit it, he was stuck.

Yuu wiped out on the ice for the twentieth time in a row, face planting in exhaustion, and thought, “Why am I having a creative block now?! How am I gonna become a huge superstar and beat that stupid Hiro like this?!” He secretly wished someone would come and help him out. Anyone, _please!_

As if on cue, the rink around him began to glitter with sparkles and bubbles, and a bright, multicolor light shined outside. He heard a blaring horn and then— _CRASH!!_ —an express train marked with the destination “To Edel Rose” broke through the windows of the building and neatly parked itself rinkside, opening its doors to unload the only passenger.

“Kouji-san?!” Yuu sat up with a start.

“Hey, Yuu-kun!” Mihama Kouji greeted with that ever pleasant smile of his, “You needed some help with your program?”

“H-How did you know…. Wait a sec, shouldn’t you be in _Hollywood???”_

Kouji threw Yuu a wink and tapped his chest, “I heard the voice inside your heart, of course! And as for the trip over the ocean, well, let’s just say a little bit of Prism Sparkle™ took care of that.” 

Yuu’s mind quickly glossed over the logistical details when he realized that if anyone could give him an inside edge on the competition, it would be Kouji—he probably had some sweet industry secrets. “W-well, I can _definitely_ do this on my own, but since you’re already here… I’ll do you a favor and hear you out.”

Kouji chuckled and said, “If you’re having trouble with choreography, all you have to do is make love with the audience!”

Yuu gave him a look, “You mean that cheesy pandering Over the Rainbow always does? Blech, no thanks.”

“No, not quite… I mean _literally_ make love!”

“Uhhh… Kouji-san? I don’t think I have _that_ kind of appeal.”

Kouji walked around Yuu as if appraising him, “Like they say, there’s something for everyone out there… And ‘luckily’ for you, your brand of flavor just happens to be pretty popular with the big shots in Hollywood...” he briefly trailed off with a dark look in his eyes that Yuu couldn’t quite place. “Anyways! It’ll be easier if I just show you what I mean. Ready?”

“Wha... Okay, alright!” Eyes on the prize, Yuu decided that nothing could go _that_ wrong with placing his blind trust in the older boy.

After Kouji reviewed Yuu’s edgy rock track, the two skated out to the center of the rink and began hashing things out.

“You actually already know what to do; you just have to find the answer ‘inside’ yourself. I’m just here to help bring that out,” Kouji said as they began skating around. Yuu nodded earnestly as the music got louder.

“Cool Splash!” Yuu did his first prism jump and was engulfed by rainbow lights. Upon landing, found himself clad head to toe in a tight catsuit littered with suggestive cutouts; T.M.Revolution’s HOT LIMIT could _never_.

“Alright,” he said, “Time to go big or go home! Two in a row!” Yuu jumped again, following Kouji’s lead.

“The forbidden fruit is the sweetest of them all! Temptation of a young teenage star! Sexy Zone!”

The lights dimmed as Yuu’s hands started roaming down his body, slowing down to diddle his growing Johnny’s Junior through the tight leather. He slapped his thighs and began undulating his body in a suggestive manner, catsuit squeaking with each twerk. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kouji mimicking the same moves like an overenthusiastic stage mom.

“Three in a row!” Yuu broke away from his temporary coach as his intuition took over.

“Private lesson for two! Rockin’ and rollin’ in the sheets! Cherry Bomb!”

The empty stands were suddenly filled with waving pen lights as Yuu ripped off his pants in an intentional wardrobe malfunction and laid back upon the canopy bed that materialized out of thin air. His hands glistened with Prism Lube™ as he reached his plump cherry, stretching and fingering away as if he himself was playing the sick guitar riff blaring over the speakers.

He remembered to plug a brief public service announcement, “※ Remember, proper foreplay and preparation is recommended before penetration!”

“Four in a row!” Yuu announced, launching into yet another axel (honestly, it was a surprise they never got docked points for repetitive elements). The pen lights in the audience floated up as the space around them morphed to reveal the endless glittering stars in the midnight sky. Yuu floated up, hands framing his face in an edgy way as one of his eyes turned golden, acting as the light of the moon in this liminal space.

“I’ll take you to heaven! The Legendary Almighty Zeus descends: lightning white hot passion of a midsummer’s night!”

The pen lights, shining with the love of all his fans, combined their light together to summon a special dildo-shaped pen(is) light that promptly slid into Yuu’s slick ass. The dildo pen light began vibrating and thrusting in and out in time with the beat, eliciting obscene moans from the young prism star. Between all of his breathless panting, he managed to cry out,

“The King of the God’s Ultimate ☆ Starry ☆ Harem!”

The fervid thrusting sped up to a _pretissimo_ , and Yuu was shortly pushed over the edge, coming with a scream reaching an octave that Mariah Carey could only dream of, finishing off a solo performance of a lifetime—no, not a solo performance… a collaboration of his dreams with all of his fans. And just like his namesake Zeus, he sowed his seed across the ice in a Happy Rain of Prism Radiance™, landing on the rink and striking his final pose as the music also came to a climactic conclusion.

He snapped out of his post-performance bliss at the sound of Kouji’s slow clapping. The older boy smiled proudly, “See? You knew exactly what to do!”

Yuu smirked, his confidence back, “Heh, of course I did! They don’t call me the Almighty Zeus for nothing!”

OMAKE

In the aftermath of the Grand Prism Final, the Prism World was thrown into chaos with reports flooding the news circuits about Suzuno Yuu’s highly controversial and avant garde “exhibitionism” skate that single handedly dethroned Hayami Hiro, launching him into the spotlight as the new Prism King and becoming an overnight sensation.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> A surprising amount of research was put into this fic, so I hope you enjoyed all of the references! I had a lot of fun writing it... I love my chuuni son. Also, I deeply apologize LOL. Thanks for reading!


End file.
